


el guardián de su hermana

by orphan_account



Series: modern AU fics [2]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ernesto sucks when it comes to words, F/M, Héctor and Victoria are fraternal twins, Mentioned Imector, Overprotective Brother, What else is new?, rated for mentioned/reference sex and weird euphemisms for 'doing the do'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Héctor finds out.





	el guardián de su hermana

**Author's Note:**

> like before, this was inspired by a roleplay where i was héctor and kchips was ernesto & victoria – which of course means a lot of craziness is bound to ensue. enjoy!

Héctor knew his best friend and his sister didn’t particularly get along that well. Ever since the day he brought Ernesto home from elementary school and introduced him to Victoria, the two couldn’t stand each other – they were always bickering and glaring at each other, leaving him to play peacemaker so many times that he lost track of count.

 

But lately, he began to notice something strange about the two – sometimes, they would act differently, as though there were no silly grudges held between them. Sometimes, Ernesto would whisper something to Victoria and she’d smile – actually _smile_ – until they’d hear him ask, “What?” Then, they’d stop and quickly try to act upset.

 

In the beginning, Héctor didn’t suspect much and just shrugged it off – but the slip ups and strange behavior became more frequent, and eventually he started to have some suspicions. He knew they were hiding _something,_ he just didn’t know what it was.

 

…until one day, when he invited Ernesto over.

 

At first, Ernesto and Victoria acted the same as usual – they glared at each other, and didn’t even speak much to one another. Nothing seemed to be going out of the ordinary, until Héctor told his friend and sister that he had to go get something, before leaving the living room.

 

When he came back though, he saw a sight that he never thought he’d ever see – his best friend’s lips were pressed against his sister’s in a soft kiss. His _friend_ and his _sister_ were _kissing_.

 

“ _DIOS MÍO!_ ” Héctor cried out in shock. “What are you doing with my sister?!”

 

Victoria’s eyes widened as she heard her brother’s voice. She quickly pushed Ernesto onto the sofa, screaming, “ _NOTHING!_ ”

 

Héctor obviously wasn’t convinced that it was nothing. “What is going on?” he interrogated the both of them. “You two have been acting weird lately – and you were _kissing!_ What happened?”

 

Victoria’s had her hands on her mouth. She turned to look at Ernesto, who was on the sofa, trying to use a pillow as a shield. “Héctor,” she said as she looked to her brother. “Calm down… okay?”

 

“ _Calm down?_ ” he repeated her words, unable to believe she was telling him to calm down after what he just saw. “How am I supposed to calm down when my best friend and my sister – who _hated_ each other in the beginning – are _KISSING?_ ”

 

“Yeah,” Ernesto laughed nervously. “The story of ‘hate each other’ is pretty funny…”

 

Héctor put his hands on his hips. “How so?”

 

“ _Weeeeell_ …”

 

Before Ernesto could say anything, Victoria put a hand up and cut him off, “No, stop. You would certainly explain it badly, and just make the situation worse.” She put her hand down and made eye contact with her brother. “Okay – let’s say that some time ago, during an argument, Ernesto… well…” she trailed off, blushing a bit.

 

“What did he do?” Héctor asked, a bit of fear in his tone.

 

“Erm…”

 

“I kissed her,” Ernesto said suddenly.

 

Victoria blushed more and shot a glare at him. “ _Ernesto!_ ”

 

“YOU _WHAT?!_ ” Héctor yelled in shock.

 

"What?" Ernesto asked, looking at Victoria as he didn't understand why she was glaring at him.

 

"I didn't want to tell him like this!" Victoria hissed.

 

“You would’ve put a century on it,” Ernesto said bluntly.

 

“YOU KISSED MY LITTLE SISTER?!” Héctor shrieked.

 

“First thing: Ernesto, you’re an idiota,” Victoria sighed at her boyfriend, then looked to her brother. “Second thing: Héctor, we're _twins_ and I’m an _adult!_ ”

 

“Amigo, you saw us kissing literally two seconds ago,” Ernesto pointed out.

 

“Vico, I’m older than you by a few minutes – therefore, you’re my little sister!” Héctor argued. “And _secondly,_ it’s my job to look after you and make sure you’re safe!” He looked at Ernesto. “And Ernesto, I’m fully aware of what I saw, but the fact that you kissed her _before_ this is just… _why?_ Why’d you do it?”

 

“You should be more surprised because then, we had sex– _oh fuck._ ” Ernesto covered his mouth with the pillow as he realized what he had just blurted out to his friend. He whispered into the pillow, “I didn’t want to say it…”

 

“ _ERNESTO!_ ” Victoria screamed, blushing more than ever.

 

Héctor’s eyes were as wide as plates at his friend’s confession to having intercourse with his younger twin sister. “ _YOU FUCKED MY LITTLE SISTER?!_ ”

 

“I DIDN’T WANT TO SAY IT!” Ernesto screeched in fear. Meanwhile, his girlfriend was covering her red face, wishing to disappear forever.

 

“YOU _HIJO DE PUTA!_ ” Héctor shouted. “YOU DEFILED MY SISTER – MY POOR SWEET, INNOCENT, VIRGIN SISTER!”

 

Ernesto got off the couch, and tried to escape the younger man’s wrath. “Don’t kill me!”

 

“Why shouldn’t I? You were my best friend, and yet you _popped my little sister’s cherry!_ ” Héctor spat, clenching his fists. “By all means, I should kill you and then call Imelda so she can help me dispose of your corpse!”

 

“Guys, stop it!” Victoria yelled, trying to break it up.

 

“YOUR BROTHER WANTS TO _KILL ME!_ ”

 

“You’re goddamn right I want to kill you! In fact–” Héctor opened his balled up fists, and tried to lunge forward at the other man “–come here!”

 

“ _NO!_ You won’t do anything!” Victoria yelled as she rushed to stand in between her brother and her boyfriend. “Héctor, can you please calm down?”

 

“Calm down– _CALM DOWN?!_ How can I calm down when he _literally just admitted to having sex with you?_ ” Héctor asked, outraged. “He stole your virginity!”

 

“Oh, for the love of Santa María…” Victoria rolled her eyes, then snapped, “Stop it! I can perfectly handle myself, and I wanted it too! You need to stop with this ridiculous overprotective behavior!”

 

“Vico, I’m your brother – it’s my job to make sure you’re okay!” Héctor insisted. “It doesn’t matter if it was consensual or not, he still grounded your corn!”

 

“I’m _nineteen years old!_ I can do what I want!” Victoria shot back. “And actually, Ernesto asked me for consent _several times!_ He wouldn’t have done it if I told him no, so don’t be upset with him.”

 

“But – but he’s twenty-one!” Héctor stammered, pointing out the age gap between the two. “He’s two years older than you! And – and he still kissed you and sexed you up even though he _KNEW_ you were my sister! And you both hated each other at the start! This is insane, and I won’t stand for it!”

 

Victoria felt hurt by what he said, especially since her brother’s girlfriend – her friend, Imelda – was a year older than him, with her twentieth birthday being not too long ago. “But Imelda is older than you…”

 

“I–” Héctor visibly flinched. Her words did ring true in that aspect, but still – his relationship with Imelda was _nowhere_ _near_ the same level as Victoria and Ernesto’s. “That’s different, and you know it. Don’t bring her into this.”

 

“I’m supporting you two… why can’t you support me?” she asked in a low voice. “It’s only two years.”

 

“It’s not the same! Imelda isn’t – she’s not–” Héctor’s gaze shifted to Ernesto for a moment, then back at his sister. “…look, Ernesto’s not the kind of guy you should be getting romantically and sexually involved with. He’s been a casanova in the past, and I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

 

“Héctor, I won’t hurt her!” Ernesto yelled in defense. “I’m not a piece of shit!”

 

“Sorry, but the only one who is hurting me here is you, Héctor,” Victoria said softly. “You really don’t trust me? You think I don’t know how Ernesto can be?”

 

“I just said I didn’t want to see you get hurt,” Héctor tried to defend himself. “I’m just trying to look out for you and keep you safe.”

 

“You’re acting like I’m a kid!”

 

“Well, technically speaking, a nineteen year-old is kind of a kid compared to a twenty-one year-old… I mean – that’s not the point! The point is: I’m trying to be a good brother.”

 

“A good brother would trust me!”

 

“I _do_ trust you – it’s just that I'm worried about you! I don’t trust _him!_ ” Héctor pointed a finger at Ernesto for a few seconds, before putting his hand down. “I want you to be happy, _I_ _really do,_ but… this is just _too much_.”

 

“I know you want to help,” Victoria began, “but _seriously,_ I can handle myself…”

 

“I know I’ve done a lot of stupid things in the past,” Ernesto said as he approached them. “But I swear I won’t do it with your sister – even because I don’t want to die,” he laughed a little.

 

Héctor’s eyes narrowed at his friend. “How can I be sure that you won’t hurt her? You’ve never been good at relationships – and for all I know, you’re only saying this so I won’t gut you for all that you’ve done.”

 

“Believe me, amigo, we’ve already talked about this,” Ernesto tried to reassure him.

 

“I asked him if he really wanted to get into this relationship,” Victoria added. “And I also told him that if he did something stupid I would hurt him…” as she said that, Ernesto covered his private parts.

 

Héctor was still looking back and forth between the two, confused about their relationship. “But how? How is it that you two went from hating each other’s guts to kisses and sex – and now, a romantic relationship?”

 

Ernesto and Victoria looked at each other.

 

“Actually, we don’t know,” Victoria admitted.

 

“It just happened…?” Ernesto shrugged. “I started to feel something for her… mostly when we kissed and discussed. At some point it was becoming exciting.”

 

“When he kissed me, it changed everything,” Victoria explained. “Because I didn’t know what I felt for him – so we had talk and now, here we are.”

 

Héctor threw his hands up in the air. “Ay, dios mio… my best friend and my sister!”

 

Ernesto put an arm around Victoria’s shoulders and looked at the ground. “Yeah…”

 

Héctor pinched the bridge of his nose as he deliberated over it all. On one hand, the whole concept of his sister and his best friend being in a romantic relationship was pretty _weird_ , to put it lightly – but on the other hand, she seemed happy and content with dating Ernesto. Just who was he to put an end to his sister’s happiness? “I don’t know how long it will take until I can fully accept this, but…” he sighed, his eyes focusing on his sister. “As long as you’re happy, then… I _guess_ you both have my blessing.”

 

Victoria’s eyes widened. After a few minutes, she stepped closer to her brother and hugged him. “Thank you, hermano,” she whispered. “ _Thank you so much_ …”

 

Ernesto smiled. “Ay, thanks, Héctor.”

 

Héctor returned his sister’s hug. “You’re welcome, hermanita…” He looked over her shoulders to Ernesto. “Keep her happy, okay? I don’t _ever_ want to see her sad.”

 

Ernesto nodded. “I promise.”

 

Héctor smiled. “Good…” Then, he cleared his throat, “And, uh – sorry for yelling at you and almost strangling you earlier.”

 

Ernesto shrugged. “Nah, don’t worry – these things just happen.”

 

“Well, not really,” Victoria giggled.

 

“Still, I feel I should make it up to you…” Héctor put his hand to his chin. “Hmm… oh, _I know!_ What about a couple of drinks? A toast if you will, to your relationship.”

 

Victoria pulled away from the hug and raised her hands. “Ah, no! I won’t stay here while you two get drunk! I know how you are when you drink too much!” Just as they were about to interject, she added, “And it is useless to say 'just a toast', because I know very well how you are with alcohol.”

 

“Aww, lighten up, Vico! It’s just one drink!” Héctor protested.

 

“You’re overreacting!” Ernesto said, in agreement with his friend.

 

“You always say that,” Victoria said in a monotone voice.

 

“Come on – it’s not like it’ll kill anyone to have a drink or two! Just one glass of tequila, that’s all!” Héctor insisted.

 

“I’m leaving,” Victoria sighed, putting a hand to her forehead.

 

“Wh– where?” Ernesto asked her.

 

“I’m going to Imelda’s place,” she replied. “I don’t want to see you two get wasted.” She then stepped out of the room, waving at the two. “Bye!”

 

Héctor shrugged as soon as his sister was out of sight. “Okay then.” He turned to Ernesto. “So, uh, about that toast…?”

 

“I never say no to a toast!” Ernesto exclaimed, grinning widely.

 

Héctor fingergunned at his friend. “ _AY!_ I’ll go get the shot glasses.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was one bottle of tequila later that a question came into Héctor’s mind as he and his friend laid back in their chairs, tired from having downed a lot of alcohol.

 

“H-h-heeeey, Ernesto?” Héctor asked, slurring some of his words. “I was wondering about something…”

 

“What is it?” Ernesto asked, sitting up in his chair to look at the younger man.

 

“Did you–” Héctor was cut off by a few hiccups for a minutes. Once the hiccups stopped, he asked, “Did you use any protection when you had sex with Vico?”

 

“No,” Ernesto admitted. He flinched as he heard his friend gasp, quickly adding, “But she’d been taking the pill a few weeks prior our little romp.”

 

“Oh, _gracias a dios,_ ” Héctor breathed out in relief, slouching back in his seat. “I was worried there’d be a mini De la Cruz running around here.”

**Author's Note:**

> next up: either a child fic or meeting the parents. 
> 
> or maybe a genderbent one with ernestina and víctor. idk, it all depends.
> 
> either way, hope this was good enough to you guys' liking!


End file.
